


Самое счастливое воспоминание

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конечно, оно общее. Кода к 5.16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое счастливое воспоминание

Это, для разнообразия, не комната и не поле с лесом, а Импала. Они оба сидят там, Дин чувствует, как жмут джинсы, его старые джинсы, которые он когда-то выиграл у отца в карты, и потом, через три года вконец порвал о кладбищенскую ограду. Жмут, потому что у него стоит, как на парад, аж голова кружится. Сэм сидит напротив, глаза у него, как тарелки, а руки теребят диновскую футболку, по подолу, приятно цепляя голый живот.  
\- Твое, что ли? – спрашивает он у Сэма, запуская ладонь под голую ногу, размазывая пот по коже сиденья. Он делает все автоматически, помнит даже не головой, а телом, что, как и куда. Голова сейчас в этом направлении не работает вообще, и это такое дикое состояние разбалансировки, как у машины, когда передние колеса вывернуты в разные стороны.  
Он не хочет Сэма, не может, у него даже вставать не должно, но встает, да так, что будь здоров, как это и тогда было, в девяносто девятом, посреди пустого поля, они грелись на заднем сиденье и догрелись до того, что сейчас...  
\- Нет, - трясет головой Сэм, выворачиваясь из своей куртки, с рваными локтями и раздавленными в нагрудном кармане черничинами. – Я даже не знаю, где мы.  
\- Минессота. – Говорит Дин. - Такое здесь хреновое лето.  
\- Значит, это твое? – Сэм приподнимается, давая место диновской руке. Дин пользуется свободным местом на все сто, заскальзывает пальцами и надавливает под мошонкой, едва успевая поймать дернувшегося Сэма.  
\- Я же сказал. Нет. Сэм. Сэмми.  
Он отлично помнит, что будет сейчас, сейчас Сэм потянется к нему, и они поцелуются, первый раз, потому что у них все – как всегда. Они уже трахаются, Дин уже трахает своего младшего брата, от этого одновременно тошнит, и член дергается, пролезая головкой в расстегнутую уже ширинку, но ни разу до этого дня им не приходило в голову поцеловаться. Дину, то есть, не приходило.  
Сэм такой же на вкус, как и в воспоминании: черничный, сладкий, слаще любой девочки, опробованной Дином, и потом ничто никогда не сравнится с таким вот Сэмом. Открытым. Честным.  
Они тогда не трахнулись, не успели, Сэм вырвался из поцелуя и кончил, заляпав и без того испорченную куртку. А Дин облизал холодный живот и додрочил себе, покусывая губу – свою или сэмовскую, какая попадалась.  
Дину хочется продлить сейчас, хоть как-то затянуть, но у него не получается, все ведь должно полностью совпадать с воспоминанием. С их воспоминанием: быстро, лихорадочно быстро, горячо и почти больно.


End file.
